Finn a compris !
by sassy Klaine
Summary: Un groupe d'amis,un film, une question existentiel et le cerveau un peut lent de Finn !


En attendant Jeudi et un nouveau chapitre de SLS je poste ce petit OS. J'avais besoin d'un remontant après l'épisode de Jeudi/Vendredi alors j'ai écrit ça en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Finn a compris !_

Le salon des Hudson-Hummel était un vrai champ de bataille. La bataille de coussin, suivis par celle des pop-corn en terminant par celle de bonbons n'avait vraiment pas aidé à l'arranger et Kurt s'estimer heureux que son père et Carole ne soient pas là pour voir le désastre. Les trois couples présents étaient enfin calmés et s'étaient tous avachis sur les différents canapés pour regarder quels programmes passeraient cet après-midi-là à la télévision.

«Sérieusement» marmonna Kurt qui était à moitié allongé sur son petit ami «Brokeback Mountain?».

«Quoi tu n'aimes pas ce film?»demanda Tina.

«En fait non je ne l'aime pas tellement».

«Moi je l'aime bien» déclara Blaine dans son dos.

Kurt se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir le voir.

«C'est le film ou Jake Gyllenhaal que tu préfères?» demanda le châtain avec un sourire en coin.

Rachel et Tina éclatèrent de rire sous le regard perplexe de leurs petits-amis respectif. Les joues de Blaine elles se colorèrent légèrement en rose.

«Qu'est qui vous fait rire?» demanda Finn.

«Tu ne l'as jamais vu?» le questionna Rachel.

«Moi non plus» avoua Mike après la réponse négative du Quarterback.

«On peut dire que Jake Gyllenhaal se promène souvent dans le plus simple appareil» sourit Rachel.

Mike éclata de rire à son tour.

«Je comprends mieux pourquoi le film te plaît autant».

«Il faut surtout avoué que Blaine est un fan inconditionnel de cet acteur et je ne parle pas du poster qu'il a de lui dans sa chambre » dit Kurt légèrement boudeur.

Le châtain sentit les bras de Blaine se resserrer autour de lui et les sursauts de sa poitrine collée à son dos alors que le brun riait.

«Dois-je vraiment parler de ton obsession pour Taylor Lautner?».

«Je ne suis pas obsédé par lui» se vexa quelque peut le contre-ténor.

«Blaine n'a pas tort, tu es légèrement obsédé par Taylor».

«Vraiment Tina? Tu veux que l'on parle de Michael Trevino* . D'ailleurs sa me choque venant de toi, tu préfères un loup-garou à un vampire?».

«On peut en parler quand tu veux ! Hey question abdos il bat largement les autres».

«Je vous rappelle que vos petits-amis sont là !» fit remarquer Mike.

«Tu sais bien qu'on vous aime et tout mais fantasmer de temps en temps sur un acteur ne peut pas faire de mal» ria Rachel.

«D'accord donc ça ne vous gènes pas que Finn et moi on fantasme sur des actrices?».

«N'essaie pas Mike, tu risquerais de le regretter» le mit en garde Blaine.

«Le bon côté à être une femme c'est qu'on a le droit de faire certaines choses que vous les hommes non».

Mike leva les yeux au ciel et chatouilla sa copine, sous les rire des trois autres. Seul Finn restait étrangement silencieux.

«Finn est ce dont ça va?» l'interrogea son demi-frère.

«Je me posais juste une question... Brokeback Mountain c'est bien l'histoire de deux gas amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme vous?» demanda le brun en désignant le couple.

«On peut dire ça comme ça, même si on ne risque pas de finir comme eux, développe».

«Kurt te vexe par mais, comment est-ce que deux gas peuvent...enfin tu voie ?».

«Oh mon Dieu» lâcha un Blaine qui tentait de cacher son rire dans le cou de son petit ami.

«Oh Gaga» soupira à son tour Kurt «qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?».

«Finn t'es pas sérieux?» lui demanda le danseur.

«Je ne veux même pas savoir qui va se designer pour lui expliquer» ria Tina.

«Pas moi» hurlèrent presque les quatre autres.

«Mais c'est juste une question» se rembrunit Finn qui tourna la tête vers Rachel pour avoir un soutien mais trouva la jeune fille pleurant presque de rire avec les autres membres des New Directions présent.

«Finnocent reste comme tu es et s'il te plaît ne cherche pas à savoir, tu te ferrais du mal» finit par déclarer Kurt.

OooOoOoOo

Quelques jours après cette après-midi, lors d'une intervention des plus ennuyeuses, elle aurait encore préféré avoir cours de math et elle détestait les math, Tina reçut un message. Regardant discrètement si personne ne la remarquait, ce qui était souvent le cas, elle sortit son téléphone.

_**Inn prit mdr **_

_**-Mike**_

Se demandant si son petit-ami avait bu elle lui répondit.

_**Je n'ai absolument rien compris.**_

_**-Tina.**_

_**Désolé difficile de rire et d'écrire**_

_**en même temps.**_

_**Je disais:**_

_**Finn a compris!**_

_**-Mike**_

_**Il a compris quoi?**_

_**-Tina**_

_**Tina il A COMPRIS!**_

_**-Mike**_

_**Il a compris QUOI?**_

_**-Tina**_

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à se demander si son petit-ami n'avait pas réellement ingéré quelque substance illicite quand elle reçut une réponse.

«Oh mon Dieu» laissa elle échappe à voix haute.

La quasi-totalité de la classe se tourna vers elle, la jeune fille vira au rouge en baragouinant des excuses.

«Désolé...je.désolé»

Elle laissa passer quelques minutes avant de se pencher à sa gauche.

«Blaine, Blaiiiine» murmura elle mais le brun à moitié endormie sur sa table ne l'entendit pas.

«Blaiiiine» recommença elle un peu plus fort.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie, levant un sourcil en la voyant se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

«Quoi?» murmura il a son tour.

«Finn a compris !».

«Il a compris quoi?» demanda le brun perplexe.

«Il a compris le truc !».

«Mais quel truc?».

«Le truc dont on parlait samedi dernier chez lui et Kurt !».

«Mais de quoi tu parles?».

«Blaine...le truc par rapport au film que Kurt n'a pas voulu regarder» insista la jeune fille en lui faisant les gros yeux.

«Le film que Kur... Oh mon Dieu!» laissa à son tour échapper le brun à voix haute.

S'ensuivit de grands éclats de rires de la part des deux amis qui ne furent heureusement pas punis car la cloche venait juste de sonner. Ils se hâtèrent de se rendre en salle de chant si bien qu'ils arrivèrent les premiers. Ils riaient toujours quand ils virent Finn entré comme un dingue avec Mike et Kurt a sa suite, Kurt aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Mike riant autant que Blaine et Tina.

«Anderson» hurla presque Finn «Qu'est-ce que tu oses faire à mon petit frère?».

Les rires de Blaine se stoppent tandis que ceux du couple redoublèrent.

«Je suis plus vieux que toi Finn et ça ne te regarde pas !».

«Finn calme toi» tenta de le raisonner Blaine.

«Que je me calme, mais... mais t'a pas le droit de lui faire ça!».

«Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le contraire» lâcha un Kurt exaspéré avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. «Oh Gaga! Je n'ai pas dit ça?».

«Oh si tu l'as dit» répondirent en même temps une Tina hilare et un Blaine partager entre la gêne et le rire.

«ça expliquerait pourquoi tu marches parfois en canard et que tu refuses d'autres fois de m'aider pour monter des chorégraphies! ».

«Mike ?!».

«Quoi ? Blaine est l'un des meilleurs danseurs après moi et sans faire gaffe j'analyse les mouvements des gens ce n'est pas ma faute» se défendit-il.

«C'est...c'est... juste trop pour moi» déclara un Finn livide.

«Oh pitié par ce que t'imaginer faire des galipettes avec Rachel ne me donne pas la nausée peut-être?» dit Kurt avec une mine dégoûtée.

«C'est vrai que brrr» frissonna Blaine.

Les autres élevés du Glee Club commencèrent à entrer en salle de chant ce qui fit baisser d'un ton le petit groupe.

«Comment est-ce que Finn a compris?» demanda Tina.

Mike éclata de rire, Kurt lui vira encore un peu plus au rouge sous le regard attendrit de son petit ami, tandis que le principal intéressé resta sans réaction.

«On était en cours d'anatomie» commença Mike «Et d'un seul coup Finn s'est levé et a commencé à quasiment hurler, «oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu» en lançant des coups d'œil à son livre puis à Kurt, au début je n'ai pas compris».

«Personne n'a compris, merci Gaga».

«Et Finn a continué à s'agiter en parlant super vite» continua le danseur «Et puis Kurt et moi on a jeté un coup d'œil à son livre et on a vu un de ses schémas ou d'un côté le gas est nu et de l'autre on voit à l'intérieur de son corps et quand Kurt à marmonner «Finnocent n'est plus», j'ai enfin compris».

Blaine et Tina étaient encore en train de rire quand Mr. Shue entra dans la classe.

«Un peu de calmes les enfants, Tina, Blaine arrêtez de ricaner, Mademoiselle Pillsbury n'est pas très contente de vous».

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?» demanda Quinn.

«Hey t'es passé du côté obscur mon pote?» ria Puck.

Mike gloussa et Kurt lui le frappa discrètement derrière la tête.

«T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné» murmura-t-il, avec malgré tout un sourire sur le visage.

«Tina et lui se sont mis à rire pendant qu'Emma faisait une intervention dans leurs classes».

«On ira s'excuser» promis la jeune femme, Blaine hocha vivement la tête.

«Une intervention ? Mais vous avez encore un an avant le diplôme » Quinn était de plus en plus perplexe.

«C'était pas pour notre orientation»Tina se retenait de rire en regardant Blaine, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

«C'était une intervention sur l'abstinence au Lycée».

Finn alors qu'il était pourtant resté quasiment inerte depuis le début esquissa un léger sourire alors que ses quatre amis éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, sous les regards complètement perdus des autres membres du Glee Club.

* * *

*Jenna Ushkowitz qui joue Tina est réellement en couple avec Michael Trevino qui joue Tyler dans Vampire Diarie. C'était ma minute People lol.

J'avoue que l'idée générale de l'histoire m'est venu en lisant la traduction de « _We need To talk _» de **darrenchris6** traduit par **WarmMilkIsDelicious** sous le titre de «_Nous devons parler_».

Seul l'idée générale viens de là le «Finn qui ne comprend pas comment ça... marche» Lol. Sinon tout le reste est différent et de moi. Je vous invite fortement à lire ce recueil d'OS très bien traduit et vraiment très drôle.

Bisous à Jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre de SLS.


End file.
